


【凯源】无题

by xanadu



Category: Karry - Fandom, Roy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu





	

02

这样天大的秘密是越少人知道越好，王俊凯立即朝大厅怒斥一句，所有人都速速离开了，那个已经倒地没力的舞姬也被人抱了出去。随着大门吱呀一声被合上，整个大厅就只剩他和王源两人。空气里原先的花香味也变淡了取而代之的是一股让王俊凯全身血脉膨胀，身体都起了反应的甜香味。

这便是身边那个Omega信息素的味道，而且越来越浓，王俊凯体内呼之欲出的念头在叫嚣，仅存的理智是他最后的防线。他不断提醒着自己对方是自己儿时的玩伴，是现今尊贵的太子。但听到对方断断续续唤起他的名字时，防线正一点点在瓦解。

“王…王俊凯…求你……求你帮帮我……”此时王源意识涣散，整个人都快被欲望所控制，在王俊凯横抱起他的时候，他如同拽住救命稻草般赶紧抓住了对方的衣服，指关节层层泛白也不松开。

随着走动，王俊凯的领口都已被王源扯变了形，袒露出一片麦色的皮肤，哪知那满脸潮红细声呻吟的Omega，居然直接将他那滚烫的脸颊贴在他的颈窝里蹭，纵然王俊凯是柳下惠也忍不住一个发情的Omega如此攻势。他加快了步子，将王源抱到了他的卧房里。在他把王源放入床榻里时，本来看似瘫软无力的人儿，不知哪儿来的力气双手又紧紧的环着他的脖子不肯撒手，一条腿还攀上他的后背将他压进了床榻里。

当下两人已是胸脯相贴四目相对，王源喘息的温热在王俊凯鼻周蔓延，那微嘟的嘴唇因为舌尖不断地舔弄这下越发粉嫩，只引诱着王俊凯想越过咫尺贴上去。

“王…王俊凯…你…你还记…得我吗？”王俊凯正在意识挣扎，只见那粉嫩的嘴唇微微张合，吐出了断断续续的音节，最后汇成一句问他的话。

他刚想回答，对方却自言自语起来，“你肯定记得我吧，我是你的源源啊，你以前总是跟我买糖葫芦吃……有一次糖葫芦还沾掉了我的门牙，我吓得哭了，你告诉我把牙埋起来，过年后就会长出来的……”

“王俊凯，以前在我遇到困难的时候你总是在旁边帮助我，所以……你……现在也会帮我对不对？”

看着那饱含泪水的迷蒙双眼，脉脉含情又深不见底，即使有人把刀架在他脖子上，王俊凯也不会说出个不字。

“对，我会一直帮助你的，殿下。”

 

“我好难受，求你了……”王源羞于说得露骨，他希望对方能明白，难耐的又扭动了胯部。

王俊凯一把剥掉了对方已经半湿的裤子，露出了修长的白腿，触摸到腿间那湿透的地方，已经柔软滚烫得撩人。

药物的作用越来越强劲，酥麻感一波波由尾椎散播到全身，王源抬起无力的手试图去碰触他那渴求的前端，却被一温热手掌握住了他的手，阻挡了动作。

眼中的泪水流淌的更加厉害，他被欲望灼烧得头昏眼花，强烈的空虚感让他近乎失控。

“不要哭，殿下。”握住他手的人，一路追吻着他流下的眼泪，最后吻住了他的唇，然后把他拥入怀里，一手绕过背后又抚上了那里。

伴着微微刺痛，那个从未被进入过的地方被叠加的手指一点点扩张，由慢到快的抽插，刺痛渐渐被越发强烈的酥麻感盖过，Omega满足的呜咽从两人接吻的间歇流出，转而更深处仿佛能噬人的空虚又让他不满的哼唧。他现已没办法好好思考，只能用身体去尽量迎合对方手指的方向，祈求能进入更深的里面。

哪知王俊凯又撤离了所有的探入，这让王源不安的啜泣起来。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，双手捧着对方的脸颊，只是看着对方，碍于颜面紧抿的嘴唇却不肯开口。

但王源最终还是用自己的手抚上对方停留在会阴处的手背，轻轻地挤压指头催促。

炙热到可以蒸发理智的情欲从Omega微凉的手指蔓延开来，王俊凯最后的防线完全被攻破，体内Alpha的本性已冲破牢笼。

欲望毫不犹豫的挺进了身下人儿的身体里，受到过于刺激的Omega呼吸都在一瞬间停滞。

Alpha强压住内心的躁动，强迫自己等对方适应过来，为了转移那难耐的欲望，他不住啃咬着王源的嘴唇，在他口腔内滑动舔舐，卷起他的舌头吸吮。他扯开Omega原本穿戴整齐的衣服，抽走腰带，白花花的胸膛立刻毫无保留的呈现在他面前，他伸出手去揉捏那粉色的乳首，粉樱凸起后又送入温热的嘴里吸唆。时而用了力，逼得粗重喘息的怀里人小声惊呼。

痛楚慢慢完全在体内褪去，Omega即刻陷入无法餍足的欲望深渊，狠狠填满是他唯一的渴求。

“王…俊凯，求你……”所谓的尊卑，传统的矜持在此刻都不值一提，泪眼朦胧的太子殿下开始主动请求，故意挺了挺胯部。

空气四周弥漫着香甜，放任的Alpha本性桀骜不羁，在无边无际的感官世界醉生梦死，王俊凯本能的加剧了冲撞，即便驰骋疆场也不及这时热血沸腾的一半。

Omega被顶得无力招架，既满足又痛苦，只能不住的哭泣呻吟，把双腿在男人身上越缠越紧。他后仰起头部，露显出他苍白的脖颈，Alpha的本能又一次在冲撞王俊凯的理智，叫嚣着他去标记了这个完美的Omega。

王俊凯竭力的克制自己，努力转移了视线，一口却咬上了对方圆润的肩头。伴着一声变调的呻吟，Omega同时释放了他的欲望，白浊的液体沾到两人都没来得及褪去的上衣，更多的喷到那被撞红的大腿内侧。

 

发泄过一次的王源逐渐从药性里清醒，一下看到覆在自己身上冲撞的Alpha，他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，突然挣扎起来。

“王俊凯，退出去……”他奋力的推拒，却丝毫没有撼动对方半分。

这回王源真的害怕起来，他继续拼力推着王俊凯的肩膀，用软软的声音哀求着，“王俊凯，求你……我不能怀孕……万分之一的可能也不行……”

王俊凯当然明了原因，王源如果这个时候怀了孕，暴露了属性，整个朝都将陷入一片混乱。而这个厄音还会连累双方的整个家族。

紧盯着对方诚恳真挚的双眼，王俊凯的理智慢慢明晰，在欲望即将喷薄而出之际，他咬着牙退出了那让人欲仙欲死的地方。

全数释放后，王俊凯用干净的布条擦拭掉彼此身上的白浊，而后捞起已经无力瘫软的王源，让他舒服的靠在自己的怀里，嘴巴正好贴着他的耳廊。

“殿下，我并没有说过我可以无条件的帮你……所以，今天你欠我一次。”


End file.
